Aftermath
by Tiara of Sapphires
Summary: Things could've been worse. But they could've been better. Alex/J'onn PWP For a kink meme. Prompt: After an Injury


**Prompt: After an Injury**

 **1/50**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of its characters, this is for my own personal enjoyment or whatever blah blah blah.**

…

The mission was simultaneously a success and not a success.

It was a success in that they apprehended the alien that had been wreaking havoc in National City ports.

It wasn't a success when Alex almost died in the process.

In her defense, it wasn't that bad. She didn't remember much what happened. One moment she was chasing the alien down, practically on the thing's heels, and the next she was on the ground and in pain.

It didn't take a telepath to know that J'onn and Kara were panicked, even though Alex was still conscious and not _that_ badly hurt. J'onn flew her back to the DEO while Kara dealt with the alien.

The doctor looked her over, wrapped up her arm, stitched up her cuts, and gave her some painkillers.

Nobody said anything when Alex and J'onn left work together. They knew better not to say anything. J'onn drove her car at his insistence.

When they got to her—but really it was their—apartment, J'onn looked at her expectantly.

Alex refused to let him carry her. Her legs could support her just fine.

J'onn lightly grabbed her uninjured hand and led her up the stairs. She allowed him that. He led her to their bedroom. He unclothed the two of them, being especially careful with her.

He rested her on the bed, settling between her spread legs. He moved closer, hovering over her body. His eyes roamed over her body and Alex knew he was looking at every wound she sustained, cataloguing it in his mind.

She skimmed her hand over his cheek with a soft smile. He looked at her with utter seriousness, but still turned to press a kiss to the palm of her hand.

"I could've lost you," J'onn breathed.

This was the first time she had broken a limb on the job since they got together. And it was clear J'onn wasn't taking it well.

He ducked down and kissed her. He seemed to pour every ounce of love and concern into that kiss and Alex almost cried because of it.

J'onn moved from her lips to her chin, along the line of her jaw, behind her ear. Alex cupped the back of his head with her uninjured hand and let his lips run over her skin. He was being careful, reverent. He gave feather-light kisses to her bruises and stitched-up cuts.

She inhaled and sighed, settling further into the pillows.

Then his lips closed over one of her nipples and sucked.

Oh.

She arched into the touch, craving more.

It felt good to be touched and held and treated like a piece of porcelain from time to time. As long as she got to come. And it was clear J'onn was going to do just that.

He covered her breast with kisses and licks, his hand palming the other.

Alex sighed, stroking her hand over his head, pushing him closer to her skin.

He didn't bite or press. He wasn't going to add to the wounds on her body. While Alex loved when he did mark her and leave her sore, she was okay with this. The dull pain in her arm reminded her that she could've died earlier that day. She was sure as J'onn's eyes roamed over her body, there were plenty of reminders for him.

His other hand slipped between her legs, teasing one finger inside of her. Alex moaned, digging her fingers into his scalp.

She wanted to reach down and touch him, reciprocate. But another finger joined the first, crooking, pumping, short-circuiting her brain.

All of it was slow and languid. He was taking his time, teasing pleasure out of her, worshipping her. He could probably have his hands on her forever, not letting her come, if he wanted to. But Alex felt desperation well up.

"J'onn, I need you," she whispered, tilting her hips into his touch.

For a moment, she was afraid he wasn't going to listen and continue teasing him with his fingers and mouth. But he pulled away, his pupils blown wide with arousal.

J'onn's hands cupped her ass, pulling her into his lap. Alex giggled, which trailed off to a moan as he teased his erection over her folds.

He rocked into her, slow until he was to the hilt inside of her. He began to move with slow and shallow thrusts.

"J'onn," she breathed, "More."

Alex tightened around him, trying to spur him on. He grunted, the pace increasing a little, his thrusts a little harder.

He tilted his hips, finding the right angle for Alex. And he did, drawing moans out of her mouth.

"I'm close," she whispered.

She could tell he was close too. His breathing was labored, his body shaking with restraint.

"Kiss me, J'onn."

His hands planted on each side of her head as he leaned over her, kissing her. The angle changed and Alex sobbed, tilting her hips into it as J'onn thrust into her. It wasn't rough, but it wasn't gentle either. She wasn't in any pain, so in the end it didn't matter.

J'onn thrust once, twice, one of his hands coming down to grind against her clit and she came with a cry against his lips. J'onn came a moment later as her walls tightened around him, moaning as he rocked his hips through it.

"God, I love you," Alex whispered, cupping his cheek.

J'onn turned into it, kissing her palm.

"I love you, too. Please keep yourself safe."

Alex leaned forward, stifling a wince, and kissed him.

She knew it probably wouldn't be the last time that she would get hurt on the job. But for a moment she let herself believe that it would be the last time.

…

 **Awww feelsy sex!**

 **All feedback is appreciated!**

 **Cheers!**

 **~Tiara of Sapphires**


End file.
